The Reader's Wish
by DASTAAN
Summary: Well...you know how you wish for something to happen and when it does, you can't seem to understand what or how things are happening around you. That's how I feel right now...my wish...as was with countless others...Harry Potter the Boy-who-Lived and me the Boy-who-wished. I am here now and I have Magic...I will live my own way..even in this crazy and dangerous world..[Self-Insert]
1. Chapter 1 : The Wish

Heyyo Readers...yeah I am back and this time with a new fanfic, one I have been wanting to write for quite some time and frankly had a draft ready for a long time. Like all the rest of my works this too will have a very unusual update timeline. Hope you enjoy!

_'You know these days I often wish I could live in a world far away from here, don't you?' - _RAP

* * *

**_'..scar had not pained Harry for 19 years. All was well.'_**

I closed the book softly as I sighed. I had been reading one of my favorite books ever; Harry Potter while travelling from my workplace. I have read it like a hundred times already, watched the movies every time I felt like watching but I still sighed whenever I read or saw it end. It is quite a nostalgic feeling. The damp gloomy weather and the rocking train didn't help matters.

The train rocked softly and I heard the pitter patter of the raindrops on the glass. The glass reflected a young man of about 30-ish years looking back at me. Dark black eyes stared back at me under a retreating hair-line. I became 26 years old a few days ago and I my work took me to new places always so I didn't stay home most of my time.

I stared at my reflection silently thinking about the ending. _All was well. _The ordinary ending made me question it quite a lot when I first read it but now that I had become older and more wiser, it seemed all the more real. I didn't want it to end at that time and I ranted quite a lot but now I feel silly. I wished so much for it to become real, for me to wave my wand and be free of any restrictions. To go anywhere I wanted, do anything and be anyone. That's what magic made me feel back in my younger days. I guess it is time to end this. I am not that young anymore and I can't just keep on living in a unrealistic world when I had a real world in front of me.

It is time to let this go. I sighed again and decided to flip to the last page of the book again one last time and almost flipped the book when instead of the usual 19 years later, I saw a blank page.

I flipped the pages over and discovered to my surprise that the whole damn book had been erased. There is nothing written anywhere. Even the cover had changed to show a picture of the Hogwarts Castle and no name whatsoever. Confused I flipped the page to the first page to discover writing.

_**Wish Granted.**_

I couldn't close my mouth when all of a sudden the train lurched to a side and all I could see is darkness.

* * *

"Hey, boy", a sudden shake woke me up and I looked around groggily. A middle aged man was looking down on me. My head felt like fluffy cotton to me, the sound around me sounded jumbled as if playing through a bad radio. My eyelids threatened to close again.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?", a rough hand shook me again impatiently.

_'What happened? Was I in a accident?'_

Instead of answering the stranger's voice, I looked at my surroundings. Perhaps the stranger felt like explaining.

"You are on the King's Cross Station."

_'King's Cross Station where have I heard tha...Shit! I remember the book. It was blank one second and then..'_

"Wish granted", I shook my head smiling then I stopped.

_'What happened to my voice? Nah I might have gotten a concussion...'_

"Excuse me Sir, do you happen to know about platform number 3 3/4?", a way too familiar voice asked from behind the man.

My body tightened for a minute, my ears perking, "No way it couldn't be. He cannot be here. No...I cannot be here."

I felt like the time slowed. I didn't hear what the man said to the owner of the voice nor the reply. I simply shifted a bit and lost all bearings. Standing in front of me is a clueless young Redcliffe or should I say it is Harry potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, **THE** protagonist of the Harry Potter series.

He looked just as confused and anxious as he did in the movie. His eyes passed by me and towards my right then stopped and looked directly at me.

"Are you too going to Hogwarts?", he asked in a way I wished someone had asked me when I was eleven.

"What?..I am..."

He approached me while ignoring the guard who grumbled something about time wasters and went his way.

"I just saw your wand and asked. I am a first year and I can't seem to find this platform 3 3/4", he pointed at my right hand which seemed to just regain it's function and tightly clenched a wooden stick.

My breathing hitched for a second as I felt...something. There is a stick in my right hand which I could swore wasn't there a second ago. I wrapped my fingers around it unconsciously. The stick seemed to be a bit warm at first and I felt a connection between it and me. The connection felt amazing..ethereal. I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to. As if this is the first time I held it, the wand responded and I felt the air rumble with a hum of something...of MAGIC. The air seemed like a storm with me at the eye of it and then it just blew up.

_SWOOSH_

The invisible blast of air threw most of Harry's suitcase and Hedwig's cage falling down while Harry stumbled and fell down. His black mop of hair went flying everywhere whereas his spectacles almost flew off. The nearby pedestrians looked around to find the source of this wind, they looked towards us but then turned and went their way.

I quickly got up and helped Harry while silently pocketing my wand and then it hit me.

_'My hands are too small. No scratch that. I am too small.'_

"I am so sorry about that. I don't know what happened with my...em wand.", I helped Harry up while apologizing. He looked a bit put off but he smiled at me the next second when I helped pick up his luggage especially when I apologized to Hedwig.

"It's okay. These days it seems all sorts of weird things are happening around me.",he adjusted his specs and continued speaking.

"Anyway my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.", he extended his arm while smiling.

"Erm..Nice to meet you too. My name is Dastaan. Just Dastaan."

_Ding!_

**Congratulations on entering the Harry Potter world, reader.**

**You have met the Main Protagonist : Harry Potter [The Boy Who Lived]**

**Unlocked : Harry Potter Soundtrack (random)**

"...the hell!"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Start

I read the words for a second time before they vanished.

Before I could say anything to the still confused Harry a loud voice tore through the crowds and reached our ears.

"- packed with Muggles, of course-", the nostalgic voice made me look towards the group of people making their way towards here.

"Well Harry I think you should just follow those guys. I think they know where the platform is.", I said smiling while pointing at the red headed group.

"Yeah. Let's go then.", saying he held his luggage and started walking before looking back at me.

"Well aren't you coming?", he asked confused as to why I didn't follow.

"Em...Yeah I don't really know if I am invited?", I said uncertainly.

"Didn't you get the letter?", asked Harry looking confused.

"No, I...wait a minute..", saying I looked at the recently discovered trunk beside the seat.

I opened it up to find a crumbled letter and a book with the cover of Hogwarts.

_'Did the book come with me. No first..'_

I grabbed the letter with a shaky hand while my heart thundered in my chest and opened it to reveal a familiar curved handwriting.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer., Chief. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Dastaan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ _Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

If I wasn't in front of Harry in a unfamiliar place I would have definitely shouted with all my guts, 'HOLY SHIT!' but I am so I controlled my beating heart before turning around.

_'Did I accept or not? Well only one way to find out...'_, I packed the trunk.

"Yeah I am coming", I looked expectantly towards Harry. He smiled despite me taking my time.

I walked a bit faster and we both looked for the Weasley family. Due to me making us late, we couldn't catch up to them. By the time we did find them, Mrs Weasley went through the magical brick wall with Ginny and vanished.

"At least we found the gate", I said looking at Harry.

We stood in front of the wall.

"I guess we just run in..", Harry suggested.

"..yeah run face first right into a brick wall and hope for the best. MAGIC they call it...", I joked.

I took the lead since Harry looked a tad nervous.

I too am nervous even though I already knew what and how all of this was going to go. I tried to walk confidently but broke into a sprint at the last second while dragging my trunk behind me. The minute I was about to collide with the wall, I closed my eyes on instinct. For a second I felt a cold feeling wash over me before the hum and sound of a packed train station took hold.

I opened my eyes to look at a scarlet colored steam powered train which opened up in front of me. Behind me came Harry's gasp of surprise.

"Now this is what I call Magic", I laughed and turned to look at Harry.

His face looked full of wonder as his neck looked right and left to take in everything.

"Let's get on the train before it leaves. We are already late as is.", I told Harry before I walked ahead.

The train was packed full with kids talking to the parents, fighting each other for seats and whatnot. The various birds and creatures hooted and cawed. It looked hectic in the movie even more so in the book but here it looked just short of a stall to call this a bazaar. Not many people noticed at first but I could feel the gazes on Harry increasing as we moved forward. His mop of hair actually helped him conceal his identity.

We made our way through the throng of people trying to find a empty compartment. I knew where we would find it but I was looking around for the Weasley Family. The guy that was a part of the Golden Trio : Ronald Weasley.

I had changed the very start of this story just by existing. I am growing worried what else my _'existence' _will change. The Butterfly effect has now begun. I could just hope that it wouldn't be any worse than it would have been.

I looked around the place; it made me nostalgic more so than anything. I mean..even while looking at the various pets moving around, I was reminded of the last scene in the movie.

I sighed while Harry prompted, "This one's empty. Dastaan let's get in before someone else comes in."

I nodded while helping him open the door. I helped him with his luggage all the while looking around for the infamous twins to show up and help us but even that didn't happen.

After helping ourselves into the compartment we got comfortable and started talking. I am too excited to talk to Harry about all the things that I saw.

"Magic is a pretty convenient thing I guess.", I said as I heard the train whistle it's departure.

"Yeah it's pretty new to me. I lived with my Aunt who..can't use Magic.", Harry nodded while looking at the passing families as they said their farewells.

"The letter must have been quite a surprise then..", I smirked knowing exactly the surprise it had given to both the Dursley family and Harry.

"Yeah, you could say so..", he ran his hand through his mop of hair and sighed.

"Nervous?", I asked.

"A little" ,he replied honestly.

"I might not look like it but this is the first time for me too."

Harry looked surprised as he glanced at me, "It didn't look like that to me though. You clearly know much more about all this magic stuff more than me."

"Not really. This is the first time I am riding the Hogwarts Express. I read about all this. Not the specifics but yeah I do know a little which makes me nervous but also kinda giddy. Can you understand?"

"Of course I do. I feel the same way.", Harry returned a smile.

"So Harry, wonder what your house is gonna be?"

"House?"

"Well yeah it's a age old tradition at Hogwarts. There are four houses based on the four founders who created Hogwarts. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The last names became the name of the houses which each signify a different ...hmm...aspect of a witch or wizard."

"How so?", asked Harry while tilting his specs upward.

"I mean according to what I read, each of the founders prized a few...qualities more than the others and thus the different houses were born. Godric is said to be a noble warrior who chose qualities of Bravery and Courage. Helga gathered around her all those loyal and hardworking. Rowena looked favorably upon the pursuit of knowledge and wisdom and Salazar deemed all those of un-pure Blood as trash while gathering all the nobles within his house.", I took a deep breath after saying all that to look at a puzzled Harry.

"And this was how Hogwarts and its House's came to be." , I finished in a grand manner while standing.

"Oh Wow, I didn't know any of this. God what do I do...", Harry looked nervous before but now he looked downright terrified.

"Hey..hey it's okay", I consoled him. "I am right here...if you want to know anything just ask me and I will tell you everything I know."

"Really!", said Harry while still looking pale.

"Of course what are friends for?", I shamelessly made him a friend.

_'I am friends with The Harry Potter. Calm my beating heart...', _I clutched my chest melodramatically.

"Friends..huh.", Harry paused before a never before seen smile blossomed on his innocent face. His smile made the whole carriage compartment brighter for a second.

_'Damn I can't look straight at him. The halo of innocence is strong on this one...', _I joked.

"So..."

"So what", he continued.

"Ask away.", I egged him.

Before he could say anymore, the compartment door opened and I saw the familiar red hair boy peek through the door.

_Ding_

**The Story [Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] has begun.**

"The hell!..."


	3. Chapter 3 : Hogwarts

**Heyya guys or as I have learned Namaste.**

* * *

I didn't have time to think much since the next part of the golden trio and one of the main protagonist of the story presented itself. The eleven year _Ronald Weasley_ stood looking at the partially unfilled compartment with a sheepish smile.

"Hey can I sit here, all the other compartments are full.", Ron Weasley asked while looking at the empty seats.

"Sure", I answered after once looking at Harry.

"Hi, I am Ron Weasley.", he extended his hand to me first since I sat closer.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I am Dastaan. Just Dastaan and this here is.."

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter.", Harry just said it outright.

Gasp!

Ron gasped while his eyes darted right to the forehead at Harry Potter.

"Do you have the..um...the Scar?", asked Ron tentatively.

"Wow man! You are not subtle at all", I laughed at him.

"Oh yeah I do", Harry lifted his bangs and showed his lightning shaped red scar. The movie aside, it shown distinctively on his pale skin like an angry wound.

"So that's where You-Know-Who - ?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

'_I can..all of it._', I thought.

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. ", replied a glum Harry

'_But it was so much more than green light, your mother's sacrifice set not only your's but this world's destiny in blood_.'

It was weird to know that you would know something about someone better than they themselves knew it. Considering my knowledge, I could actually divine everything that will happen for Harry till the end of his days which for a second frankly scared me. I could right here and right now tell him his destiny but would that be right? I could end this whole story before it even began and would me telling him this prophecy change something? I think not. He's had a prophecy about him before and we all know how that turned out.

"Wow,", Ron's exclamation brought me out of my reverie. I could see Harry smile at this new found admiration from someone he knew.

_'Speaking of Cool lets try this...'_

"Ron, before you introduce yourselves. Let me guess a few things about you.", I smiled at him and winked at Harry.

"Um..Sure go ahead I guess."

"Well for starters, you are a first year like us. I can infer that you come from a wizard family, quite big if I might say so. You are not the first child; perhaps I think 5th and your father works at the ministry. Also you have a unique rat as a pet which I can hear squeaking in your pocket.", I finished grandly to the astonished duo. I felt embarrassed at trying to impress a couple of 11 year old's but they were or were going to be the golden trio. That in itself was quite an achievement.

"How..how did you know that?", Ron first raised then lowered his voice while asking.

"Elementary _Ronald_. We saw your entire family while passing the station and I heard your mother talk about her husband's Ministry affairs which I could only guess meant his employment. The rat was a bit hard but you confirmed my guess when I heard it inside your pocket."

"Oh yeah, now that you say it. It does seem pretty obvious. About my name though..."

"I guessed. Also there is something on your nose, right here", I pointed to my nose while sitting back in my seat. I removed a handkerchief from my pocket which I didn't know of and gave it to Ron who wiped his nose with it.

Ron took out his rat from his pocket afterwards and I couldn't help but look at the rat animagus form of the traitor Peter Pettigrew. This information is a disaster waiting to happen. The ripples I would make just simply by exposing his true form would be so beyond my imagination that I couldn't help but stare at the rat for a full minute.

"Is there something wrong?", Ron asked doubtfully when I didn't look at the duo. They had been telling each other (mostly Harry) about their history living in a magical/muggle household. I listened but my mind was preoccupied with something else.

"Just...this rat something's definitely fishy about it", I rubbed my non-existent goatee.

"What...Scabbers is an odd rat. It's been in my family since Percy first went to Hogwarts.", the rat shook when Ron stroked him before going rigid at my question.

"and how long ago was that?"

"Well some ten odd years I think. Dad once checked him out but couldn't find any reason for his long life", I could almost feel Pettigrew's body shake due to the anxiety it must be feeling right now so I ended the discussion with the next word.

"Odd."

Even after knowing everything about this world and almost everything about Magic, I couldn't help asking Ron a series of questions. We (harry and me) had a muggle background so Ron answered everything. The train traveled its way through the old country side and I couldn't help but feel amazed at the scenery that passes me by. Time passed as if it didn't exist. Some time after the twins Fred and George made their appearances in the (Deja vu!) same way as foretold (hey! I could say that now.) I made their acquaintances while they peppered Harry with a bunch of questions. As they were leaving I took aside Fred (I think!) and asked him a favor to which he happily obliged.

Seeing them made me remember that they would be the proud owners of the Wizarding world's most famous shop. They would have rolled around in money..galleons if not for Voldemort.

_'Wait a freaking second, do I have any money? I mean I did came to be right on the platform. Even if I enter Hogwarts, what about books and other expenses. Shit! this is stressing now..especially now that I have seen them, been here.'_

My ruminations made me melancholy and for a minute there, my mind drifted towards the worst case scenario of being thrown out of Hogwarts. I shook my head to clear the dark thoughts and watched the tall pine trees pass my carriage.

" This world is also a world I guess. ", I muttered to no-one in particular. I sighed and looked towards the duo who had taken on one of the most interesting topic to discuss to date.

"So you are saying that you didn't have a toilet before...", Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean mum says she just whooshed away the..the..you know."

"The shit, you mean.", I helped the rapidly reddening Ron. Me and Harry had laughed at his family expense for the whole trip. Magical families seemed quite odd in a very funny way to both of us due to our muggle upbringing. Our laughs had made Ron quite a bit ruffled.

"Now that I think about it, this begs the question where does the whooshed poop go to?", I deliberated intentionally. "After hearing my own question, I am not quite sure I want to know."

"It's magic, you know. Mum always told my dad their was no reason to bring in a muggle thing in her house but he was adamant. Don't know why he likes the muggle things anyway?"

"Well muggles are fascinating, they don't have Magic and yet they have done so many things. I am very curious to know how exactly the wizarding world has developed it's magic technology?", I intentionally went full fan mode on them both to which Ron only asked.

"Tech..what?"

"Forget what I just said. Ron tell us about Quidditch. Sounds like a confusing sport."

"Well..."

After quite a while of us bickering and Harry trying to understand the rules of this most popular wizarding game, a bell neared and I knew this is the trolley for sweets. The door opened on it's own and the kind looking lady looked at us.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

"No thanks. I am all set.", Ron showed his homemade sandwich while gulping audibly.

I'm not much better since I remembered that I hadn't had anything to eat since well before I got here which wasn't all that while ago. My stomach grumbled as if woken awake by the sight and I almost salivated.

"We will take the lot", said Harry while taking out a handful of gold coins from his tattered pockets after looking at our faces.

"Oh wow, you are loaded Harry. ", I almost got blinded by the golden light. Harry rubbed his nose after the trolley aunt only took a single coin and gave a compartment full of wizarding sweets. I couldn't help myself and took unwrapped a toffee immediately while putting it in my mouth. An unfamiliar taste rose on my tongue before a ice cold feeling traveled down to my stomach and back up my mouth. I exhaled unconsciously towards the window and watched in fascination as the whole window clogged up with frost. Harry laughed at my dumbfounded face and Ron exclaimed, "That's Frost-tooth. They are know to give you..."

"BrainFreeze!", I yelled as I felt the icy coldness reach my head and made me numb. I massaged my head while scowling at the laughing duo in front of me. "A little warning would be nice, you know!"

We got the rest of the sweets arranged between ourselves (and Harry had to "coax" Ron to eat), I with an audible gulp of excitement and with a wavering hand picked up one of the most interesting sweet of them all.

_"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans"_ , I read out loud while opening the box excitedly and taking out one which looked like a toffee.

"You want to be careful with those",Ron warned which I ignored and straight up ate it. It was coconut but after thinking about it for a second and looking at Harry's expectant face, a brave idea came to me.

"Alas..Earwax", I said after a second of thought. Ron made a 'Eww' face while Harry just looked uncomfortable. I laughed it off after which we began our own personal ravaging of the sweets that lay in front of us.

The chocolate frog came up which Harry opened and got a Dumbledore card and while Ron explained to him their worth as a collector, I took a look and found the Dumbledore likeness to be the exact same as I watched in the movie.

If I was right then next will be..I sighed ruefully, "Hey guys will you believe me if I tell you that someone's frog just got misplaced."

Ron and Harry looked confused but before they could say anything, the compartment door slid open and the future bad-ass gryffindor entered.

"Sorry", said an plum little kid "have you guys seen a toad at all?"

_Gasp!_

Ron's exaggerated gasp and Harry's open mouth made the matter even more comical. Neville just looked between the three of us before I replied, "No we haven't but we will inform the prefects if we find it."

"Th..thank you.", Neville stuttered and went away.

"Did you just divine the future!", Ron yelled at me excitedly and Harry just looked dumbfounded.

But before I could say anything, through the door poked the head and brain of the golden trio and one of the most amazing actresses of my world (Emma!) Hermione Granger. I met her once a long time ago, I liked her quite a lot (she was my crush!) but her character here is a different matter all-together.

_'Should I even confuse the matters of my world with this world. The Emma of my world and Hermione of this world are two entirely different things. I can't just equate them to each other.'_

This Hermione had all the makings of a bookworm, her insecurity about this new reality in front of her made her bossy and difficult to make friends with.

_'I don't care about that. Let's just see how it goes.'_

"Well I too have a spell...", Ron had been interrupted when Hermione poked her head in. He looked mighty ruffled by it.

"Did someone say something about divining the future? Let's see it then.", Hermione asked while looking curiously around the compartment.

"Shouldn't you be helping someone look for their frog?", I said while still looking at her. She had already changed her clothes so I had to stop myself to fantasize about the adult her and superimpose her on this younger her. I am not a pedophile thank you.

"Yeah, I have..wait a second, I never told you about any frog or me helping someone.", she had almost turned before startling and turning her head almost 180 to look at me.

"Hey Dastaan did you really just divine the future?", Harry asked ever so nervous feeling left out in all the magic that happened around him.

"It's just a feeling. Most of the time it doesn't work but when it does it's mostly right. It's a pain in the ass to tell you the truth.", I answered haphazardly.

"A feeling huh...I have heard about it.", started Ron. I could almost see the rusted rig he called a head move itself and start thinking.

"My mom said that divination is the most mysterious branch of Magic. One that rarely anyone can use but those who can are all cuckoo...", he looked at me, "You don't look crazy so maybe you just heard it."

I almost wanted to hit him given his _great deduction _but I digressed. I shrugged and sighed before Hermione walked in sat right next to me all the while giving me goosebumps. Watching them on a screen is a different matter but seeing them in the flesh and knowing the journey they will set on before they have even began is quite nostalgic. I couldn't help smiling at Hermione as he flourished out her wand to let me re-watch the scene of their friendship.

"I have already tried some simple ones for myself. For example : Oculus Reparo_._", she had pointed and flicked her wand at Harry's spectacles and looked pretty smug at Harry's and Ron's open mouths. I looked on expectantly and even asked for Harry's glasses to observe the spell clearly.

**Reader's right activated:**

**Oculus Reparo spell had been documented.**

I heard a faint yet quite distinctive voice telling me that. I so wanted to just remove the mysterious notebook and read it but I couldn't; not right now and here.

"Holy Cricket! You are Harry Potter!" I have read all about you, of course...", she said to which I couldn't help but interrupt.

"In Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding events of the twentieth century. I know." Her eyes locked onto me as if she was seeing a live specimen of an alien.

"How did you..?", her question cut short as Harry prompted.

"Wait, I am in Magical books?", Harry looked towards me for confirmation.

"Yeah, I mean you are a pretty famous person and the only person to survive Voldemort so-"

_Gasp! _,the gasp from Ron and slight nudge of Hermione made Harry lips twitch.

"You said You-Know-Who's name.", said Ron as his neck swung to Harry as if looking for something to follow up.

"What is he gonna do to me when he is dead anyway.", I answered Ron wide eyes and Hermione's open mouth. Harry looked much better after my answer and smiled at me.

"Anyway I am Hermione Granger and..you guys are?", the previous surprise must have knock the last question out of her head because she got down to introductions.

"Ermm..Ron Weasley.", replied Ron with his mouth still full. Her stare fixed on me.

"My name's Dastaan. Just Dastaan.", I extended my hand and she obliged.

"Pleasure. Now I must go to look for the missing toad.", saying she got up and left the compartment.

Outside the forest had thinned and I could gradually see old dirt roads and the enchanting Hogsmead station come into view. The boys nervous as they were started talking about the school houses.

"My family's all always been in gryffindor. Right, you guys know about the houses right...I mean there are four.."

"Yeah we do, Dastaan explained it all to me. So you think you too will be in gryffindor?", Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so. Ravenclaw won't be bad either. I just don't wanna be in Slytherin.", Ron said with a look of realization. "That was You-Know-Who's house."

"Well I don't know about me but I think Dastaan's going to be in gryffindor.", Harry added while nodding at me. The thought surprised me more than what Harry has said.

_'Holy Shit! I am going to get sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts.'_

My feelings must have shown on my face because Harry paused before continuing, "I mean from what you told me about Godric Gryffindor, if I was him I would definitely have chosen you in my house."

"Thanks Harry. I think we will see soon enough. 'It' will make sure of that..", I said even quietly as outside the window I could finally hear the sound of a booming whistle perhaps Hagrid's.

"What do you mean by 'It' ?", Harry asked as he was close enough to hear the end of my sentence.

Before I could answer though, the door opened and in walked the most childish rival/bully of the century at least for Harry Potter.

I almost hit myself because I had somehow forgotten this moment in all my recollections. I curiously looked at the younger version of Tom. He looked exactly like in the movie. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him like bodyguards trying their best to look mean and intimidating. For me all that did is make me smirk.

My smirk must have irked Draco but he ignored it in favor of looking at each of us and said ,"So is it true what they are saying? Harry Potter is in this compartment."

"Yup you are looking right at him", I stood up while smiling at the trio. Harry hadn't tried to but his unruly hairs had naturally covered his infamous scar and even my luscious hair (so nice to say that again) had in turn made my forehead obscure. My naturally tall height made me a few inches taller than Draco. Harry and Ron kept mum about it which I felt really grateful about. I smirked at Draco while looking behind him at the tag-a-long bullies Crabbe and Goyle.

"They are Crabbe and Goyle", Draco gestured; his familiar arrogance returning,"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered which caught Draco's attention, "No need to know your name. My dad told me that all Weasley's have red hair and more children then they can afford."

He smirked at the rapidly reddening Ron and turned towards me while extending his hand, "You will understand that some family's are greater than the rest of them. You would do well to choose friends wisely."

I didn't take his hand but a smirk had already came upon my face, "Say, Draco right. Is your dad alright? I mean I heard that he was forced to change Voldemort's diaper or something once upon a time. That he was mind-controlled so to say. It must be hard for him and for your family. I mean to change a grown man's diaper must be tough. All that shit!"

At the start Draco's smiled turned stiff, then his face turned paler (if possible!) then he rapidly reddened with anger. Crabbe and Goyle looked on stupidly at our conversation as if I just hadn't insulted their boss.

Draco whipped out his wand clumsily while still trying to formulate a sentence, "You...Potter..I will make you pay!"

His two goons as if now fully understanding it, took a step forward menacingly while glaring at us. I could hear the faint beat of wings flying towards us to which I smiled.

"Mind your step", I said smirking as a paper bird came flying out of nowhere. For a split second it hovered in between Draco's and my face before I smoothly shut the door over a deafening sound. It almost sounded like a faraway gunshot to me through the compartment window.

I couldn't help chuckle when Harry and Ron got up to see Draco who had tripped and fell face first in the hallway. The funny thing being that the two goons had also fallen down on Draco nearly flattening him in the process.

Ron and Harry couldn't help their laughter seeing Draco trying to remove himself from under the two mini giants. While all this happened the surrounding compartments had already opened and students had rushed in to see the spectacle for themselves.

When Draco finally got up, his glare promised murder. Draco raised his wand at me, a spell almost on his lips before a hand appeared behind him and dragged the wand down ,"There is no magic allowed on the train especially for new students."

Percy made his entrance which I didn't actually think would happen but this is much better. The twins brought up the rear smiling widely and winking at me. I winked back at them. It was me who told them to come find us before Hogwarts.

"My dad will hear of this.", Draco glare could kill me if it could but upon seeing the growing crowd; he went away while his two goons hobbled behind him.

"Tell Mr. Malfoy Harry Potter said Hi.", I shouted to his back. Behind my back the twins and Percy bickered as I thought.

I wanted to confirm which mode of story I am in. I mean at the start, after seeing all the characters and the other almost scene to scene playback of the movies; I thought I am in the movie version of Harry Potter but I had also read the books and the proceeding dialogues and some other things led me to believe that it could also be the book version. With this experiment I confirmed it.

_'It's a mix of both..themes; I think. The major movie scenes will happen as they did but the filler is taken from the book.'_

"You guys better get ready. I believe we are about to reach it soon.", Hermione's voice broke my thoughts and I turned to look at the compartment. The commotion had already subsided and I didn't even remember sitting down.

Hermione left with a huff; later on I came to know that she had tried to talk to me but I didn't respond.

We changed our clothes to much embarrassment and I found out I already had everything in my bag, clothes included. Before the train could stop we were informed by a loud voice that our luggage should be left behind and it will reach us in the castle. The moment the door opened, I felt the cold seep in my bones. I shivered involuntarily but neither Harry nor Ron felt the same. They just gave me looks while getting off. I rubbed my arms, my eyes trailing up the road towards this world's greatest school , perhaps the only school kids would willingly go to but I didn't see it. A fog rested atop the land now; blocking most of my view. All I could make out were some spires (the pointy ones!).

"Firs' Years, Over here.", before I met Hagrid, I didn't think so much but watching him standing in front of me; he did look exactly like a giant would. I smirked at how soft he was in opposite to his big exterior.

"Firs' years over here", he said and yet his voice boomed ever so loud in my ears. He caught Harry's sight and smiled, "Alrigh' there ,Harry."

Harry nodded and Hagrid took us down-trodden path thick on both sides with shrubs and adult size trees. I think it must be a magical tree since I don't recall seeing any of this kind anywhere in my world.

The path led us to the shores of a dark lake. I turned my head to see the much awaited Castle but I couldn't. The I anticipated the boat ride at first but I couldn't help but be disappointed since I am not a magic-eyed wonder like the other kids. Harry, Ron, me and Neville had shared a boat. The auto moving boat did seem interesting though. It all changed the moment we went under the cliff though. The fog lifted as if by magic (I know!) and suddenly something clicked and a hauntingly familiar soundtrack began playing in the background. I stood rooted on the stop as a magnificent castle came into my view. It's tall magnificent spires and the ancient castle loomed over my eyes as high as I could see.

I felt the coldness increase as we neared the castle. The weird thing was nobody was shivering like me. Not Harry, nor Ron, nor any of the other students. I couldn't help rubbed my hands together to gather some heat; any heat. Harry looked worried at me shivering unlike the others. By the time we reached the opposite shore, I couldn't feel my feet. I fell on my hands after taking a single step on the shore. The cold didn't stop, it seeped in me like it had found in me some empty container which needed filling. Dark spots clouded my vision and my lungs felt smaller by the second.

"HAGRID, Hagri..", I heard Harry's voice call.

I tried ever so hard, ever so hard but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I succumbed to darkness (possibly not Death!) while feeling like someone picked me up like a sack of potatoes. Even un-conscious I could clearly hear the notification come in.

**Recorded Entry : Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Too much Magic

I hope this finds you guys in good health. Just take care of yourselves everyone.

* * *

**The darkness usually ebbs ever so slightly** \- RAP

* * *

I could feel myself move, roughly at first before being laid down on something soft. Time becomes a very funny concept when asleep. It races at uneven times and at an uneven pace. At times I could feel my condition ever so well and at times not so good at all. The warm wet towel on my head and the softness of my bed didn't help the body ache I am feeling. It's as if something inside me is being cooled and then pulled outside. The feeling would come and go leaving me writhing in agony.

When I could finally feel some warmth and relief from the never ending pain and cold, I could hear faint voices speaking close to me but for the life of me; I couldn't remember who they belonged to. The constant voices rang like a bell inside my head while I could only understand a few words.

"...core.."

"Poppy..."

"..never seen..."

"Obscurial..."

The last word made my head hurt and suddenly a movie from my world started in front of me. Fantastic beasts and where to find them. It was quite a different take to the classic world of Harry Potter. I remembered it showed an obscurial; a wizard/witch who couldn't control their magic and turned into a devastating gas form of magic itself. At least that's what I understood from it.

After a long time or perhaps just an hour, my body didn't feel as painful as before. Before I knew it, I had already opened my eyes and become fully conscious. The sleepiness wore off the moment I saw the man standing in front of me. An old man with a crooked nose and half-moon specs stood beside my bed looking at me curiously. The living legend of the magical world and the "character" that I most understood stood in front of me carrying the ever so familiar smile.

"Professor Dumbledore", I looked at him while sitting up straight. "What happened to me?"

"A most curious case, more so than I have ever witnessed.", replied Dumbledore while adjusting his half-moon specs. "What can you remember last?"

"I remember seeing Hogwarts and then I must have felt unconscious.", I said. I didn't know why but my body felt..light.

"Mr. Dastaan you are suffering from a very unique malady. Your body couldn't handle the magic in the vicinity of Hogwarts and as a result you had fallen unconscious."

"Couldn't handle magic? I don't understand Sir."

"We are not so sure ourselves. But fret not, a temporary solution has been applied in my humble capacity.",he pointed to a locket that hung on my neck. A red stone hung at the ends of the gold chains entwined intricately.

"Huh..", I answered almost stupidly while looking at the ruby red stone. I could almost feel the heat it emanated on my chest.

_'No, this couldn't be. He wouldn't have...this..this..'_

"It's a prized possession of a dear friend of mine.", Dumbledore continued, " As long as it touches your body, you will be fine but I must give you a strict warning. Under no circumstances should this be known that you possess this stone. You cannot tell a soul about this artifact. Not your family, your friends, no one. Am I clear of this?"

"I cannot take this Sir. This looks like a ruby which means it is too valuable for me.", I fiddled with the chain not daring to touch the stone.

"It is quite alright, Mr. Dastaan. If nothing goes wrong, you would have no need of this artifact by the end of this year at the latest. Think of it as a loan or so to say.", Dumbledore's smile didn't help the heavy weight of the Philosopher's stone hung on my neck.

Before I could ask any question though, he raised his finger and continued, "Your condition is quite unique and may I say I am not a master of this particular field. All your questions will be answered by our school healer Madam Pomfrey. Ask her all the details but keep the locket a secret only for us too."

"I promise to take very good care of it, Sir.", I promised him cause that is my only choice.

"Good. Now I will leave you in more capable hands than mine.",seeing Madam Pomfrey approach, he got up to leave. Seeing him get up; a question came upon me.

"Sir, what about Harry? and Ron? I mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Are they alright?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been particularly worried about your case and have already made multiple trips to the Hospital Wing.", Madam Pomfrey handed me a cup filled with green liquid. "Drink."

I drank without a word and regretted it immediately. Though I had read about her famous reputation of medicines, I still couldn't be ready for the bitter taste that came from them. Still as I was an adult preciously, I could barely gulp it all down and not spit it out right on Dumbledore who stood across my head merrily smiling at me.

"Ah yes. The sorting. You have missed it and by quite a few days at least."

"Days sir?", I wiped my mouth on my sleeve to get rid of the butter aftertaste.

"Yes, Mr. Dastaan. You have been unconscious for a week now.",Dumbledore answered.

"I have been in a coma for a week. What am I supposed to do now? I haven't even gotten sorted."

"No worries. First thing tomorrow morning come to my office. We will get you sorted and I am sure Mr potter and Mr Weasley will help you with the rest."

"Thank you, sir.", I said to which Dumbledore smiled and left.

Seeing Madam Pomfrey hand me another cup filled with green liquid, I let out a groan to which I received a seething glare from the healer. I drank it in one gulp while pinching my nose and almost gagged.

After all the medicine had been taken care of, Madam Pomfrey explained and answered all my questions regarding my.. issue. After a lengthy talk I summarized everything I learned.

1\. My body can't handle massive amount of magic. They don't know how I survived until now since Magic is ever-present and my "core" as they call it should have ruptured.

2\. When I first fell ill; since Madam Pomfrey couldn't understand my condition and I couldn't be moved, a special case team from St. Mungo's wizarding hospital had been sent to check me up and they were the once to deduce my condition.

3\. Since this is the first they had encountered such a condition and me as of now am the only patient zero, they have decided to observe me and make sure that I record everything I feel and give them weekly updates via owl.

4\. I get to name the condition since..well since they couldn't put a name on it.

5\. I am being expressly warned never to remove "Dumbledore's magical device" no matter what the circumstances since doing so will accelerate my core degradation, make my magic incredibly unstable and blah blah blah basically kill me.

6\. Lastly I am a student of Hogwarts under the special category of : Scholarship student which translates to an orphan who has no money,no body to take care of and no money (did I say that twice? yes I did.)

The specific details regarding the last points will be told to me by the head of my assigned house. I rubbed my head while laying down on my bed. I didn't know it would get this serious. I mean I knew some thing would have happened but I didn't think this would happen. At least I am in Hogwarts now, no matter how I got it or how I almost died on the first day and I am not the Main character here. Must have broken a record there right.

I sighed and made myself comfortable since according to Madam "bad medicine", the medicine would make me drowsy. I blinked and kept thinking about which house I would go into. Had Ron started picking on Hermione yet? Had the Quirrell "Voldemort" started his plans already?

I didn't know whether I fell asleep or not but a blink of my eye later it became morning. It isn't anything special, I had had some experience in the short sleep otherwise the lack of REM cycles as they call it.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around for a clock but didn't find any. I had just sat upright when the healer Pomfrey walked towards me, "Good afternoon, Mr. Dastaan. How are you feeling now?"

Her eyes swept over my chest and her wand had already waved twice over me while she asked.

"Please just call me Dastaan, Madam Pomfrey. And I am feeling fine, all thanks to you.", I buttered up to her hoping to score some points for the future. At least enough to stay away from her medicine.

"Oh rubbish just doing my job and it was Dumbledore who saved you in the end. He is the one you need to thank the most."

"I will and for that I would like to ask for your permission.", I flashed her my disarming smile which always works wonder when you are eleven but not so much in your twenties and with a slightly bald head.

She looked troubled but after waving her wand over me half a dozen times more and making me promise to immediately tell her anything discomforting I got out from my jail , changed my clothes and made my way to the interior of the Magical castle.

After walking for about ten minutes, I re-realized what I already thought would happen when I set foot outside the infirmary.

"Shit, I am lost.", I scratched my head and looked around at the apparently empty hallway and then realized another thing. "Hey, you guys can tell me the directions right!"

In front of me stood multitudes of paintings; some portraits and some landscape ones too. The people in them were remarkable still when I had just passed them but shifted position when I pointed at them. A particular painting of a aristocratic lady which looked to me the spitting image of Elizabeth Swan (you know the one!) smiled slightly at me which I took as an affirmation.

"I am looking for the Headmaster's office. Could you please show me the way, my lady?", I did a small bow as an aristocratic gesture (God no, Merlin knows why!)

The lady's smiled brightened as she pointed towards another painting; one of a carpenter who sighed and gestured me to follow. I thanked the lady and made my way towards the carpenter who had already "jumped" into another painting and started rapidly moving forwards.

I started running as well, right on his tail knowing full well how easy it was to get lost in Hogwarts without a map. (Note to self : Get the Marauder's Map.) I followed him closely through winding staircases and the infamous Hogwarts moving stairs. They weren't actually moving when I looked at them which disappointed me. After my third step which turned out to be some sort of jump pad which made me jump 3 steps up and the step which vanished beneath my feet, I understood that they were just as Rowling had made them : erratic and enjoyable. I enjoyed the run immensely; my child body full of energy while taking note of the "miraculous steps" for future travel.

"Just to the right, go straight ahead and tell the Gargoyle the password.", saying the carpenter turned and dived into another painting before I could ask or thank him. I reached the twin gargoyles watching the elevator staircase who prompted me, 'Password?'

I thought for a moment rummaging my entire read on Dumbledore's character and his choice of passwords but before I could try raspberry perhaps. The gargoyle literally jumped aside and a staircase descended upon me. I rode it to the Headmaster's office and knocked thrice before being permitted to enter. Dumbledore sat in his chair but I swore that I had heard a pop when I entered. Fawkes didn't seem to be present either which disappointed me again.

"Mr. Dastaan, sorry for not retrieving you from the infirmary. I was just about to ask Timmy to bring you to me but imagine my surprise when I found you standing right outside my door. Quite an explorer, are we?", Dumbledore smiled towards me and praised me heartily.

I smiled back and took it in stride while walking up to his desk, "Sorry for my tardiness, sir. I didn't realize it was afternoon and this being my first visit to Hogwarts, I might have gotten lost there for a minute or two. The portrait's were the one who helped me find the way."

"No worries. No worries at all. Please sit Mr. Dastaan. We will get right to the sorting immediately.", he waved his wand lazily in the air.

"Just Dastaan will do, sir.", I said while talking my seat. A magical hat landed right in front of me which immediately split open a mouth and eyes.

"Ah..the late entrant. The one who would have died on the first day of Hogwarts and that too for the first time in history.", the hat mocked? me. It felt more bizarre looking at a talking hat then understanding what it means.

"Ah the magical hat that..speaks.", thinking for a second I continued "I am sorry I don't see anything else about you to add to your greatness."

"I wasn't praising you!", the hat shouted.

"You weren't. That almost sounded like you did.", I looked at the hat innocently while Dumbledore snickered behind it.

"Mr. Dastaan, this here is the Sorting Hat. It's an artifact which the founders of Hogwarts created. It sorts all the students in their respective houses. Now please wear it."

"Oh right it's a hat. This is how the students are sorted. I almost believed we were supposed to fight trolls.", I did a fist bump and placed the hat on my head.

The hat completely covered my head and soon it started talking and it is in this instant that I remembered my biggest..no this world's greatest secret which could completely change everything resided in my head on which I had already kept a mind reading hat.

Before I could remove it though; perhaps Dumbledore looked at my anxious face or perhaps he just wanted to talk about the sorting hat but he continued," The sorting hat doesn't read the mind or at least not deep mind reading. It's more accurate to say it reads the character of the person who wears it."

"Yeah, you won't find another talking Hat like me in the world. Now stop moving and let me do my job.", the hat chided above me. I relaxed hearing it and also made a note not to look into Dumbledore's eyes directly and to start learning occlumency.

The Hat started muttering soon over my head but I knew what it is doing.

"Hmm..such a thirst for knowledge I see in you, Ravenclaw would be glad to have you. But your charm and intellect may find you a high place in Slytherin. I see potential in you boy, potential to do great things. Now where should I place you?"

_'Gryfindor...I want to be in Gryfindor. Gryfindor..__Gryfindor..__Gryfindor..__Gryfindor..__Gryfindor__'_

"Alright fine", I could hear the irritation in it's voice which continued "Your house will be GRYFINDOR."

I couldn't help it, I let out a shout of joy at my House selection. My voice echoed down the office and startled the portraits. I felt a surge of warmth all over my body before I turned and saw Dumbledore looking at me in a peculiar way.

I smiled apologetically and kept the hat on the table, "I am so sorry, sir. I couldn't help it."

"Congratulations to you Mr. Dastaan. I think you will find your new House quite to your liking. Now I must bid you farewell. A prefect will be waiting for you down the hallway. Pass him this and he will guide you a brief tour of Hogwarts.", a slip of paper appeared before me which I took.

I bid farewell and opened the door before his voice stopped me, "Mr. Dastaan never tell anyone about your locket. It is imperative that you keep this a secret between us."

"Of course sir.", I promised him solemnly. I mean I still couldn't believe he could give this "stone" to me for my well-being. Many of the fanfics I read always portrayed him as some sort of manipulative bastard but I think they forget he is a good guy at the end. I hummed as I got down from the stair-levator (get it!) and found myself looking at Percy Weasley who looked disappointed upon seeing me.

_'Perhaps he thought I was some sort of ministry official that he could earn brownie points from. That said he did become a high official too I think. hmm..'_

"Hello, I am Gryfindor's prefect, Percy Weasley", he didn't offer his hand just stated his identity.

"Hi, I am Dastaan. I am in Gryfindor too. Here", I passed him the slip which he took curtly and read it quietly. After reading it, the paper combusted itself and I had the most wicked idea of all.

_'This paper will self -destruct in..Hahaha. That could be fun. I need to know what magic was that.'_

"Hey..could you tell me how did that happen?", I said pointing at the burnt ashes which were slowly disappearing. He looked at me for a second and then turned while saying, "You will learn that particular charm spell in your 4th year. Until then it's better if you focus on the basics. Mr..."

"Dastaan, Just Dastaan.", I didn't know how many times I had said that already. It had started to sound like a empty title to me, I made a note to think about a proper surname.

"Well, Mr. Dastaan if you will follow me I will give you the brief guide given to all first year students."

And a brief tour he did give, I felt like I had walked a dozen and a half stadiums before we reached Professor McGonagall's office. Percy knocked and we were allowed to enter. It was a very simple room with a bookcase with two cozy chairs by the fire and the window overlooking the grounds. I didn't feel shocked when I saw the old professor both the character and the actor. I mean after meeting Dumbledore himself, surprising me did become harder. She adjusted her spectacles before nodding to Percy who took his leave.

I thought I saw a spark of green in the fireplace for a second before it vanished. Professor McGonagall looked at me for a moment before she started to speak, "Mr. Dastaan, I am been aware of your particular medical condition and have informed the concerned staff of the brief details. This will allow you to quickly catch up to the rest of your peers. Of course there are still some matters you are in need to be informed of."

"Please say.", I said after we had a seat at her table. The chair looked old but was very comfortable.

"As you are someone with no financial support and no guardian, you have been admitted to Hogwarts as a scholarship student under Hogwarts Foundation. As with the others, your school fees will be paid for by the Ministry of Magic. For the first year, all books and necessities will be provided to you. You shall also receive a monthly stipend depending upon your studies which you will start using your second year. Your temporary guardianship will be left to me, your House Head. Any Questions?"

"None. I mean I thought I might have to be under loan or something but this seems nice.", I shrugged.

"Leaving aside the Magical studies fee, your monthly stipend will be directly related to your test results. If your studies are not up-to-par then I will have to make sure that you do some voluntary jobs to pay for your stipend.", her tone rose a bit as if to warn me.

"I get it, Professor. I will study hard.", I promised her.

"That is all for now, Mr. Dastaan. Here, this contains both your class schedule and rule book so make sure to read it thoroughly. Your classes began tomorrow. I have already instructed someone to get you up to speed.", she gave me a parchments? and a small handheld book."I am sure that Mr. Weasley has shown you the Gryfindor common room. The password is Locomotus."

"Of course, Professor. I will be on my way.", I made my way to the door, opened it then stopped.

"Mr. Dastaan?", I heard her voice behind me.

"Just wanted to say Thank you Professor for helping me. All of this is...new to me and for a second there I felt lost. So Thank you."

"It's my job, Mr. Dastaan.", she didn't smile but I could see the slight tug on her lips. I smirked as I closed the door.

The lit hallway made me sigh as I made my way across it and towards the main gate outside. So long the passageway, it took a good jog to reach outside. I could already hear the faint chatter other students outside. After passing the high (so goddamn high!) archway I exited the castle and took in the students sitting or walking outside. They were older than me at least physically. I walked forward some more and turned around to take it all in. The huge castle and it's spiraling spires looked absolutely grand to me. I sighed as I looked at it and a realization once again seeped in. I was in the Harry Potter world. There was no way back now. This is my life from now on.

The once famous words rang in my mind and I couldn't help but say them.

"Hogwarts is my home. Huh...yeah it is."


	5. Chapter 5 : First Day at Hogwarts

Its as they say Abra-ca-dabra

* * *

**Just...remember to say your goodbyes** \- RAP

* * *

I roamed around the courtyard to see the black lake. The moment I saw the far stretching dark waters , a voice prompted in my ear.

**Recorded Entry : Hogwarts Great lake (Black Lake)**

The prompt finally reminded me of the nagging feeling I had in the back of my mind; of me forgetting something important. I finally realized that I had forgotten perhaps the most important of my possessions. The mysterious book that had accompanied me to this world which must be related to my coming here is left with all my luggage in my room.

_'I should read it now..'_

No sooner had the thought come to my mind, I found that my right hand gripping something. Astonished, I raised my right hand to find _The_ book sitting there as if it was always there and hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. For a second, I couldn't close my mouth at the suddenness of it. I took a deep breath, looked around me to find no one nearby and opened the book. The preface was a hand-written note which looked oddly familiar.

* * *

_Dastaan_

_Congratulations on entering the Harry Potter world. _

_This book will both serve as a guide and a power that will help you._

_Use it well. _

_-RAP_

_P.s The guide to use this book is written in the next page._

* * *

I started reading the guide which consisted the next 2 pages. Dark gold color and cursive writing with bold letters made it easier to read. After reading everything finally understood how to use this book. This book is my Golden finger or in other words my cheat.

It had many functions, most of which were still locked for me. I had to fulfill certain conditions for them to unlock. The current existing abilities that this book had were [Read] [Record

[Read] allowed me to remember everything I had ever touched or seen or experienced. That means perfect memory of knowledge of well..everything. This was overpowered because strength in this world is knowledge. Even Voldemort was nothing but a magical bully until Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts and now...he is The Dark Lord, The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

[Record] allowed him to fully understand any spell or artifact he could get his hands on. That means any artifact or spell that he had experienced or seen once could be learnt.

I understood more so than anyone just how overpowered this is. For example the stone hanging on my neck. According to [Record], I would have full knowledge regarding it which means I would know exactly how it was created, what it can and cannot do and also how to destroy it. I had fiddled with the stone more than a few times since morning. Another example would be: Spells. The wizarding world was filled with unknown spells and also treasures. Old artifacts riddled with curses would all be mine to take since no one except me would be able to tell just how to get rid of them. I was hyperventilating just thinking about it all. I hurriedly turned the page which led me to a stylish Index.

The index was empty except for a few titles, titles which were written in different shades of gold. The first of it being :

* * *

**Harry potter and the Sorcerer's stone. (Dastaan's version)**

* * *

I touched the title curiously and the moment I did, the page flipped and turned towards a blank page. Black lines started dotting the page; colors being filled in and a moment later the page almost made me curse out in surprise.

There was a poster on it; the same one from the movies. The one where Harry's face is surrounded by all the other character's. The bold and italic _**'Journey beyond your imagination'**_ stood particularly out but it wasn't the title or the poster or even the name but rather it was my face. I stood beside Harry looked on with a smile. I didn't know how it had drawn something that was digitally created (Magic!) but my face being right next to Harry surprised me more than I thought.

I turned the page to see a sub-index which had only one title : Knowledge. I touched it since that was how this worked and the page turned to different places and all the spells I had seen or heard since the moment I had been in this world. The knowledge differentiated itself by places and spells and people and is arranged alphabetically. I saw the name Dumbledore and Mcgonagall with a few others in it.

It just showed their picture (also colored!) and the information I had of them which is plenty. Especially Dumbledore, I had loads of secrets on this guy. I mean he was one of the main sub-characters of the story after all. I tried to find the Philosopher's Stone in it but try as I might I couldn't find it. I remembered I didn't actually ever heard a prompt about it too.

The [Record] function had perfectly recorded every Artifact from the time I had entered this world; every object I had been in touch with or seen. The bench I had appeared on, my suitcase, Hogwarts express too. I almost felt a headache since the [Read] function worked only if I wanted it to. The book took my touching the name as a consent and my brain suddenly knew exactly how many hours it had taken to sew my suitcase or exactly where I had to hammer my nails in the bench in order for it to fit perfectly.

The migraine was fleeting, I think because the info wasn't that great but I needed to take this into account for the next time before I _'download'. _There were a bunch of question marks at the end of the list. I touched one but instead of 'downloading' it instead opened a page with a few lines.

* * *

Artifact Name : ? (?)

Class : ?

Requirements have not been met to fully unlock this artifact.

* * *

Artifact Name : ? (Wand)

Class : ?

Requirements have not been met to fully unlock this artifact.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express is different though.

* * *

Artifact Name : Hogwarts Express (Transportation)

Class : ?

Requirements have not been met to fully unlock this artifact.

* * *

The book talked about the my necklace in the first part, my wand in the second and the Hogwarts Express in the third. Even after all that I couldn't understand the reason what the requirements were for me to understand them. The Hogwarts Express was named but the stone was something I knew the name of so why didn't the book name it that.

_'Does the book not have my memories..no that can't be possible.I guess I will understand when the time comes huh...'_

I checked the spells section next which turned out to be another windfall. There were tens of spells there; most of which were locked but I gained another clue from this section which were the requirements.

* * *

Reparo

Class : 1 ~ 5

Requires Charm Lv. 1 to learn.

* * *

Since the spells needed me to know the basics, the artifacts must also have a similar form of thing. I needed the Hogwarts library now more than ever. For others it might be difficult to learn things but not for me but then he would need a separate room like a duel chamber to test his spells. And according to the "Student Rules & Regulations to follow in and out of Hogwarts" which I now could repeat back to front thanks to [Read], the first years weren't allowed to do that.

Thinking about all these things, suddenly an idea came and I jumped up shouting ,"Room of Requirements." A moment later I understood my action and I could feel my stupidity. Right now in this whole world, there are only 2 people who know the location of the Room of Requirements and know how to exactly open it.

_'And the other guy is the main villain so yeah...'_

I looked around to a (thankfully) empty surroundings and made my way through the gates. The way up wasn't easy especially since I had to make sure nobody followed me. I had to back track a couple of times since I couldn't exactly stop and specifically ask someone. After a couple tries and half an hour of running around I reached it.

I didn't know what to expect from the tapestry. It looked like a dude trying to hide from a bunch of dancing trolls which were just about to clobber him. I almost laughed when I laid my eyes on it. My laughter echoed down the empty hallway. I looked around to make sure that there wasn't anybody near me. I touched the opposite bare wall which in any way didn't look extraordinary.

I took a deep breath to calm my excitement then walked thrice in front of it while shouting inside my head. After the third turn, I heard a muted thud of the door and I smirked. A door now adorned the once empty wall.

I excitedly opened the doorway to find a large room half of which contained a study room and the other half a dueling ground. The study table only had a single book. The leather cover gave me a old and unused feeling as if someone had thrown this book in some deep part and forgotten about it. The book read :

**Unstable Magical Core and How it can made me a Squib.**

There wasn't an author name. Having a guess about the book from it's title, I still opened it to know more. It didn't take long, I only had to open a page and whatever it contained would be imprinted in my brain. It still gave me a mild migraine though. I held my head and made my way towards the end of the book. By the end of which I could only ruefully tell the room to take back the dueling chamber and make it a library.

Although I already knew this (thanks to Madam Pomfrey!), the book especially emphasized the point that I couldn't use any high tier spells or even the normal spells in a repeated manner.

Sighing I sat down next to the fire and started reading the first book that appeared on the table. It was the highly anticipated but equally huge book : Hogwarts A history by Bathilda Bagshot.

I opened the first page and spent the next hour trying to fight a growing headache. Nearing the end of the book, the world started spinning on me and I could hardly help the groan of relief as I finished the book. The headache lifted a little but it still felt as if someone was hammering me.

Thinking that aspirin could help, I hurriedly asked the room for it but found no response. Still nursing my head, I stumbled out of the Room of Requirements to find myself something..anything that could help. The first thing I thought of was aspirin then thinking a while I found out that the Hospital wing would be more equipped to handle this. Hoping to god that whatever Pomfrey gives me to have better taste, I entered the Wing. Immediately as if all-knowing Madam Pomfrey walked out of the office and made her way towards me.

After hearing my ailment, she retrieved a flask of bright green liquid and gave me a sip. It felt like I just drank magma which burned only for 1 second but the effects were self-explanatory. My headache immediately relieved, almost fearful I asked Madam Pomfrey which potion it was and would it be convenient to get a few bottles of it.

I was in no careful words reminded that the potion was called a Headbuzz potion, specifically used to treat acute headaches but regular ingestion would result in well...headaches. I had no answer to her question as to why I thought I would require it daily.

Before I could think any excuse though, Pomfrey handed me a couple of tiny bottles instructing me to drink one of them if I really do start getting headaches but not more than twice a day. If the problem persists then I had to tell her so that she could make further preparations.

Thinking about it, I made a note to myself to try and order some aspirin from the muggle side since I had a feeling these headaches were not a one time thing. I nodded to her and made my way for the second time on the same day from the Hospital Wing.

Even dreading opening another book, I spent the rest of my time trying to find the rest of the secrets that I knew like say the Kitchen. It took some time but I found and nudged the pear which opened the door to the kitchen and I had my first look at perhaps the most unknown power that every household used : House-elves.

They were exactly the same as Dobby. I did find them kinda ugly but they were very warm-hearted since they took me in rather forcefully and sat me down and prepared a feast for me. I ate the feast since I was very hungry and praised them whole-heartedly for it. They looked absolutely happy about it, their words almost matching, "Thank you sir."

I had a thought since I had read countless fanfics in which the character gets an House-elf and then goes on to thoroughly cheat the world based on only an army of house-elves. I mean I think that they are unique since the wizarding world doesn't take proper notice of them but to be able to do all that sounds a bit far-fetched.

I looked at the room full of them and saw no drunken elf or any who seemed sad. Feeling disappointed I made up my mind to read about them and especially about this bonding between a house-elf and it's master.

With a full stomach and a lot of 'Thank you, Sirs' behind me, I made my way up the stairs to the Gryfindor common room. The fat lady looked uncharacteristically quiet but the door opened and in I went. This wasn't the first time I had come in this room since Percy had brought me here. He even showed me the first year boys room while telling me strictly that going to the girls room is forbidden. I smirked at him which seemed to irk him more-so.

Looking the common room now, it all seemed large; larger than the movies at-least. I made my way to the cozy fire and enjoyed the mostly empty room. Thinking to show off a bit, I shook my hand and lo and behold I had a book in my otherwise empty hand.

I smirked to myself thinking there was a camera somewhere taking my shots. I opened the book and tried to find out more of it's secrets.

It was Hermione who found an hour later (I think!) sitting by myself in the sofa and thinking. I didn't register her voice once as I was in a trance. It was her shaking that brought me back after which she proceeded to inform me that Professor Mcgonagall had instructed her to get me up to speed. I secretly made a note to thank her again.

She then forcefully I might say, sat me down with a table full of notes. Citing my lack of books, she shrugged and said that the first lessons didn't require much reading.

"How can you not even read the first chapters of every book? Didn't you feel curious?", her voice didn't make me feel annoyed for some reason (cause I just had a feast!).

"I didn't buy any books since I didn't have any money", I said simply to which she remained silent. I looked at her to find her particularly silent.

"Hermione?"

"I am sorry. Professor Mcgonagall told me about your family but I forgot about it. I am terribly sorry.", she said all the while keeping her head down. I think she must have started to feel frustrated since her personality didn't allow her to make friends easily. Also Ron must have started being a busybody behind her back.

I stopped for a second to think and then said slowly, "It's okay. It's just that..all of this is new to me and I am pretty nervous about it. I just don't want to be left alone, you know."

"I know.", Hermione replied.

"So lets start this from the beginning. Hi, my name is Dastaan and I have just become a wizard. Can you help me?", I smiled towards her.

"It will be my pleasure.", she smiled back.

The rest of the evening was spent cramming a few days of knowledge in my brain. I couldn't exactly tell Hermione about [Read] & [Record] so I just let myself be guided by her. Curiously I didn't get a headache even after [Read]ing a few dozen parchments. Not even a small one.

_'This needs experimentation.'_

After a sizable amount of homework, I sighed while rubbing my aching writs. I thought that since I didn't really have the writing materials such as parchments, quills and ink, I will be exempted from homework but alas it seemed that all the necessary materials such as second hand books and writing materials and other study related objects had already been delivered to my room on my bed.

I had no excuse to make then and had to do the homework under the watchful of Emma...Hermione. I had half a mind to go get the..what was it called again..the Auto-Write Quill.

After completing the necessary work and as it was around dinner time, I and Hermione made our way to the Great hall. It was then I had remembered that I now had the bottomless stomach of children. I mean I had a huge feast just before evening but here I was : Hungry.

I saw the teachers seated on their table but no Dumbledore or Snape. Quirell looked chirpy as he talked animatedly with the Herbology teacher Sprout. Mcgonagall gave me a nod as she saw me or perhaps she did it towards Hermione. I nodded back in any case and smiled.

The Gryfindor table was partially empty since I think that some of the older students would have different schedules. I gossiped about the first class of Potions with Snape; the one with him meeting Harry for the first time. I don't know what to feel about Snape, his role in all of this is well massive but I can't help but call him an asshole for his ego.

Hermione didn't seem biased about the fact that Snape had insulted Harry rather she seemed more miffed about the fact that Snape hadn't given her a chance to answer (read: Show-off). Harry and Ron were late to the dinner. They devoured the food while asking me about my health. I assured them that I was fine and I would join them in Gryfindor classes starting tomorrow.

Excited they talked about the classes they had attended and the respective teachers.

"I heard that Snape picked a fight with you", I asked Harry who showed a frown for the first time.

"I don't know why he's doing that. Every Potions class I have to hear countless insults, it's as if he is targeting me or something."

"Hmm..Then just don't give him a chance to do so."

"I can't help it. This is my first time at potioneering."

"I know..just listen to me; how about you become better at potions which would give him less of a chance to single you out. Until then just take his insults as free one to one teaching. When you top the class, then we will see how he insults you."

"Potions' is one of the hardest subjects to study. Charlie...my brother didn't even clear his at NEWT", Ron interjected.

"Well, thanks for the tip Ron. I don't know about you Harry but I am going to ace every single class there is. I mean this is Magic you guys are talking about. Let's see just how great this Snape is"

"Professor Snape!", Hermione finally interjected in. She had concentrated on eating; I could see her trying her best to not look at Ron and Harry while Ron tried his best to hide behind his food. Harry just looked sorry. I smiled at their childishness.

"Oh, speaking of which, my fellow genius: I challenge you", I told Hermione. It was just a spur of the moment thing to boost Hermione's spirits. The challenge would also be interesting since I would be competing against the brain of the Golden trio herself. I didn't feel pressured at all since I did have [Read] & [Record].

Hermione seemed dumbfounded for a second before the words 'genius' registered and she blushed. She raised her nose just slightly before she smiled ,"I accept you challenge."

Snape and Dumbledore didn't appear at Dinner but that seemed to be a regular occurrence. After dinner we made our way (single file) to our dormitory. Sleep came the moment I hit the bed.


	6. Chapter 6 : Check

Hope you guys are safe and comfortable.

* * *

**Nowadays I find myself often thinking that tomorrow the apocalypse starts.. **\- RAP

* * *

When I woke up the next day, for a second I couldn't remember where I was. It took me Hedwig to realize that yes I was in the Harry Potter world and that yes, I am currently studying in Hogwarts. I couldn't help my hoot of joy which startled awake my roommates. I didn't mind their grumblings. I made my way over to the bathroom excited over just what I will learn and experience from now on. When I returned I saw a neat stack of worn-out books lined up next to my bed.

Curious I took the top-most book which was Potions. I flipped it over but then suddenly flipped it over half expecting to see '_This book is the property of Half-blood Prince._' but it turned out to be just a second hand book.

I found Hermione in the Great hall having some toast. I helped myself to some of them to her protest. The toast made its way in my mouth before I understood that this Hermione was not a character that I had seen for years now; for her I was yet to become a friend.

"I am so sorry. I am so famished. Here let me get you another", I passed her another toast to which she frowned before accepting it. As I finished my toast, I piled some sausages, scrambled eggs , some tomatoes and a cup of coffee. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she saw but didn't comment.

The owls arrived when Ron and Harry took their seats besides me. Surprisingly I had a letter. It stated that my first year mandatory books and necessary ingredients/materials had been delivered to my room. I should contact my House Head if I don't find them. That was it. It made me feel quite disappointed actually. I didn't know why though.

I did look forward to my first magical class. I had tried to use spells which I had already seen like Reparo and Lumos but none of them worked. Thinking that I am missing something, I didn't ask Hermione and the others. I felt like learning it would solve the problem.

I was immediately proved wrong in the Transfiguration class with Mcgonagall. No matter what I did, even when most of the class had almost transfigured a brush into a piece of cloth, I couldn't. I could feel the slight hum my wand made when I held it but no magic happened. It was Mcgonagall who told me that it was one of the side-effects of 'Dumbledore's Device'. I almost cursed and made a note to ask him about this the next time I saw him.

Citing practical examinations; she assured me that I will only be graded based on my written exams while for me the practicals would be exempted. This was also the first time this had happened in Hogwarts. Harry & Ron sounded jealous when I told them about it while Hermione looked miffed.

The day continued on as I excitedly tried to learn more about this fictional world. I laughed for the nth time when I saw some students ahead of me jumping around a stair. Students around me stared at me but didn't say anything. Harry and Hermione smirked too much to Ron's puzzlement.

"Let's hop on three. One. Two. Three Hooop!", I shouted as I jumped ahead. I smiled at Harry and Ron as they tried to distance themselves from me. I spent the way to the Charms classroom trying to make sure that I asked Hermione anything I didn't know of.

"According to '_Hogwarts: A History' _the suit of armors were of the knights that had once protected this castle in the late-Merlinian period.", I looked fascinated at the armor since I knew what they could do and even the spell to make them do it. We reached the Charms class amidst Hermione's muttering that I should just read the book rather than keep asking her stuff.

The diminutive Professor Filius Flitwick had us sit around him while he himself sat on top of a stacked books. The books were dangerously close to falling but the professor didn't seem worried at all. I sat behind Hermione all the while trying to get her to talk to me.

[Read] had already allowed me to read up on the first year Charms so I knew pretty much everything about it which led me to answer almost all the answers that were asked. Professor Flitwick looked impressed. Hermione looked annoyed but couldn't help cracking a smile when I waved my wand helplessly.

I mock glared at her as she chuckled at my poor attempt for the fifth time. She tried not to make a smile when she unlocked her lock with merely a point. Harry and Ron had some difficulties so I had them refer to Hermione for help since she clearly could help them. Harry happily obliged so I changed my seat with his and could only looked jealous when he too did it at the end of class.

One thing I did do great other than being a Teacher's pet (Thanks Ron!) was earning House points. It was amazing to be known as a Genius when I clearly was cheating. At the end of the day after going through more than 4 classes, Hermione couldn't help but ask me how I knew _everything_. She knew that I didn't get the books until just a day ago which would make it impossible for me to remember everything.

"It's quite simple", I said to her as she looked at me, "I am a Genius". Hermione just rolled her eyes at me and softly muttered 'Prat'.

The rest of the day (which didn't seem long) finished before we knew it and I had earned some 20 House points by the end of it. Harry and the others looked pretty tired but I didn't feel like it so I made some random excuse and made my way to the Library.

[Read] is a cheat and other times I am happy to use it especially in _this_ world but sometimes I do not intend to use it. Just because.

[Read] might be the most important of cheats that I had gained after coming to this world. This world had Magic; yes but it does not have any relation to individual strength. As a wizard one had to have the corresponding knowledge to make full use of their Magic. Given enough time and [Read], I knew I would one day become a powerful magician and I had to become one.

I mean Harry is the Protagonist so he will be fine using Expelliarmus against the most powerful recent Dark Lord but I am just an ordinary guy so I am not taking my chances. I will do my best to learn everything and anything I can use.

I couldn't help but awe at the Library. Though I had seen the replica from the movies, nothing beats the real deal. The library is massive; so much so that I couldn't see the end of it. I could see the book flying around everywhere though. The librarian didn't even look at me when I entered. There were plenty other students; some studying, some just chatting softly while others were browsing books.

I moved towards the nearby row of bookshelves. I read a few of them to know if I wanted to read them. They were many subjects ranging from Basics of Transfiguration and How to protect yourself from basic evil spirits.

Since I couldn't do Magic, any such subjects were useless right now. I could see a Potions book on the table nearby with no reader around so I picked it up to read. Not by using [Read] but rather like a normal student would do. I didn't want the crippling headache right now. The title said Dark potions but no author which made me all the more curious. I started reading and soon became engrossed.

The writer seemed to be a pure-blood since from what I had read, he didn't tell the students why Potion works the way it does but rather a plethora of random instances in which a potion had killed someone. The potions were also described profoundly, it almost seemed that the author wanted to show how to kill someone while making it look like a potions accident.

_'What the hell is this guy thinking?..Does he even want someone to learn Potions?'_, I thought after a particularly gruesome note of a death by melting.

Before I could read further though a muffled breath behind me startled me. I whipped around and almost immediately froze. In front of me stood the villain of this story; at least a part of it.

"Pr..Professor Quirell, umm.. how may I help you?", I said immediately in a bid to get myself together. I could feel my breath hitch a little.

"That b..book is mine. I for..forgot it there.", came a stuttered voice. I could almost not imagine him being a significant other half to Voldemort but he is.

"Oh..Here you go. It seemed a bit interesting so I just wanted to take a look.", I was curious since this book belonged to Voldemort so I flipped the pages as I passed it back and activated [Read] to fully remember everything about it.

I fought to control my hand through the pain. I removed a potion from my cloak and immediately drowned it to mitigate the migraine.

When I finally felt okay to look back, I found Professor Quirell still looking at me. I almost flinched back.

"Can I help you with anything, Professor?", I asked worriedly.

_'Now that I think about it, this is THE arch-nemesis in front of me. Shit! Why the hell was I so relaxed earlier?'_

"No..No nothing.", saying he turned back. His stutter and even his mannerism made me feel relieved since this meant he still maintained his Prof. Quirell form.

Since I had seen Quirell or more accurately Quirell-mort, I was contemplating a rather interesting topic. I knew exactly how Voldemort and his cronies are going to act in the next 7 years so I could just foil their plans in a second.

Take Quirell-mort for example; All I had to do was to somehow remove his turban in front of Dumbledore and that was that. Bye-Bye Quirell-mort.

The resulting consequences were something that made me afraid though. Depending on what happens, I could completely alter the course of the plot and thus lose the only advantage I have over this world. I wanted to help these people but what if me helping them turned things worse both for me and them.

I quietly thought about it all but couldn't decide on anything so I had just threw the matter to the back of my head and went to back to Gryfindor common room to sleep. Opening the door made Ron's snoring immediately audible.

The four poster bed was the saving grace for my tired body. I didn't remember when my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

The next day at breakfast, Ron informed Harry and me in no sadder tone that we had Double potions with Slytherins. Harry looked glum since he had been laughed at the first lesson and Snape was being a total asshole to him.

I smirked knowing the reason. Severus Snape is perhaps the most complicated character to date in this world. In my world there had been great debate on whether Snape was a good guy or a bad guy. Harry thought enough about him to name his son after him so I think he must have cared a great deal about him. Enough to forgive him at least. I had some intention of rectifying Snape's behavior towards Harry.

It was on the way to Potions that I met Malfoy. He sneered at me then exaggerated a fainting motion. For an almost 25 year old guy, it looked hilarious. Like watching some neighboring kid act out a bully on YouTube.

Speaking of which, without the world at my fingertips in the form of my phone gave me quite a shock. I mean the internet is not even a thing right now or is it?

Since I do have quite a bit of knowledge on how some of the world's most successful companies would be (at least from my world) then I would like to invest in them and become the world's richest muggle/wizard.

A surprise hit me the moment I saw Severus Snape striding in and suddenly the world stopped. It literally stopped and I heard a soft sound like a page being flipped. The book appeared and flipped to open a blank page before words began forming.

[All relevant characters viewed]

[Check has been unlocked]

[Check : A set of tests in completion of which random rewards will be given]

[Check : Ace the upcoming surprise potions test]

[Reward : Permanent Record of any one potion]

**Story : [Dastaan and the Philosopher's Stone] is waking up**


End file.
